Kiss Me
by DominoTyler
Summary: Some fluffy Borra to the song Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran! Basically incorporates everything I want to happen along with Bolin and Korra getting together.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra, the song Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, or anything else you recognise.**

Hello there. Well, for those of you who saw the horrifyingly depressing episode of Korra today, you understand my feelings at the current time. I'm a strong Borra shipper, and I decided to write a happier time…

Do not judge me. ^^ It's just some pointless fluff. I figure it'll be around 700-800 words. I listened to Ed Sheeran the whole time I wrote this so you can expect it to be fluff so here we go.

…**  
****Settle down with me****  
****Cover me up****  
****Cuddle me in****  
****Lie down with me****  
****Hold me in your arms**

_**Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran**_

…

A cool breeze fluttered through an open window in the Avatar's home, sweeping across a dresser, across the floorboards and across the bare chest of a soundly sleeping earthbender. He shivered and rolled over, feeling around for the blankets. He found them wrapped tightly around his sleeping partner's tight, slender body. Bolin smiled and shook his head. He sat up and yawned, stretching as the wind swept through the open window once again. He shivered. Fall was coming once again.

He got out of bed and shuffled over to the window, sliding it shut. Though it made a loud sound as it made contact with the frame, the heavily sleeping girl in the bed didn't stir. Now that he was awake, Bolin knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. He exited the room, headed to the kitchen, where he set a pot to boil on the stove, hoping to have Korra's favourite tea ready by the time she woke up.

It was ready and cooling a while later, and Bolin knew Korra would be unconscious for a while longer. She'd been training quite eagerly since the Pro-bending arena had been reopened, and because Tahno had had his bending returned to him, Korra and he had a friendly bet going against who could make it into the Championships. Even though it was friendly, Korra was dead set on winning, thus the rigorous training every day.

Bolin didn't mind. He enjoyed watching her do something she enjoyed, something like bending. Since Amon had been defeated, she had been so unsure of what to do with herself. Until the arena had reopened, and she suddenly found something to keep her busy. Something besides Bolin, that is.

Shortly after Amon had been defeated and Korra had obtained the ability to return stolen bending, Bolin had proposed. Sure, Korra had been shocked, and he'd given her the night to sleep on it. It hadn't even taken the whole night. Halfway through the night she'd barged into his room and accepted.

Bolin smiled as he recalled that memory. He placed Korra's tea on a tray and carried it back into the bedroom. Korra was sleeping, of course, curled up in a ball, her face buried in a pillow, her hair splayed out around her, tightly wrapped in her blankets.

Bolin set the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed, scooting closer to Korra. He smoothed some hair away from her face before leaning in close. "Korra," he whispered in her ear, smiling when she mumbled something in her sleep. "Korra, it's time to get up now."

She rolled over, towards Bolin, and ended up with her head in his lap. Bolin laughed. "Come on, Korra. I'm lonely when you're asleep."

"Tired," Korra mumbled, her eyes not opening. She snuggled into Bolin's lap.

"I brought you tea," Bolin said. "Maybe it'll wake you up? Come on, you know you want to…"

"Are you doing this because I stole the blankets again?" Korra asked, irritated.

Bolin grinned, though she couldn't see it. "Don't I always?"

Korra sighed and sat up, her hair draped over her face. She rubbed her eyes and held out her hand. Bolin admired the way the wedding ring he'd made for her sat on her finger as he handed her tea over, just as he always did. Korra took a sip before she leaned back against the headboard, staring off at nothing, her tea cup rested on her stomach. She glanced over at Bolin awkwardly.

"What?"

He blinked, shaking his head. "Oh, nothing. Just contemplating the day ahead."

"Okay," she said, sipping her tea. She leaned across Bolin to set the cup on the tray, and then rested her head against Bolin's chest. She picked up one of his hands and began to toy with his wedding ring. "What's on the agenda?"

"What do you say we do absolutely nothing?"

She paused. "Nothing?"

"Yup," Bolin replied. He pulled their blue blanket over the both of them, wrapping her tight to his body. "Nothing. We'll just stay in bed _all day."_

"All day?" Korra repeated.

"Right," Bolin replied. "Nothing else. Just stay right here. Oh, and you don't have a say in the matter."

"Oh, I don't?" Korra asked, sounding amused.

"Nope," Bolin replied. "Because I'm holding you here. Just try and escape me!"

Korra laughed. "Well…I would…but you're so warm…I think I'll just stay here and…"

"Kiss me," Bolin finished for her.

"Oh, is that what I'm going to do?" Korra asked, turning around in Bolin's embrace so she was lying against his chest, face mere inches from his.

Bolin grinned. "And that's an order."

"Well, if it's an order…" Korra smiled before granting his request.

Bolin sighed. "Good. Now, cuddle."

Korra laughed. "Of course." She rested her head against his chest, her eyes sliding closed. "And now…I go back to sleep."

Bolin chuckled. "Sure Korra. As long as you don't take the blankets again."

Korra yawned. "No promises." And she snuggled deeper into Bolin's embrace.

…

**See. Pointless. I didn't even know where I was going most of the time. I was just writing everything I wanted to happen…**

**Well, whatever! My feels have calmed and I'm going to go do something a bit more productive! Bye! ^^**


End file.
